


In Secret

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Katalina and Vira never seem to have a free moment.





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to crank something out for fun lmao just have some lesbians

This was likely a very bad idea.

Vira had no clue how thin the walls were, or if the occupants of the neighboring cabins were even awake. Knowing Katalina, however, none of this would stay silent for very long.

“...Vir-“

“ _ Sssshh!”  _

The knight shut up, blinking at her girlfriend with her typical confusion. Another sentence seemed ready to spring from her lips, but she managed to restrain herself as soft footsteps tapped down the hall.

“I don’t think she would be over here Vyrn…” a soft voice that had to be Lyria seeped under the crack under the door.

“Doesn’t hurt to check!!” A much louder voice added, most definitely Vyrn. 

“Bothering people is rude!” Lyria whined, pausing momentarily just before the door. 

“If we keep quiet, no one will know! Like secret agents!” A third voice added- most likely Djeeta, if Katalina has to guess.

Katalina looked down at her girlfriend with eyes the size of dinner plates, hands clutching the sheets in a near panic. Vira just watched the door, allowing a hand to gently hold Katalina’s wrist. 

“Yeah!! Off we go to find Katalina!!” Vyrn cheered, Lyria seemingly excited by Djeeta’s proposal.

In her familiar, sweet voice, she giggled. “Let’s go discover some clues!”

With one final, much softer cheer, two sets of footsteps tapped down the hall, until they were far out of earshot.

“...Shit.”

Vira sighed in response, finally relaxing enough to move. Her gaze returned to Katalina’s face, A hand moving up to caress her cheek. “Not the end of the world… just have to make it quick.”

Katalina didn’t seem too pleased by that, unable to restrain a pout as Vira tucked some hair behind her ear. “Vira, we haven’t been intimate in so long-“

“Missions are a very fickle thing- and we don’t have time for idle chatter.”

Swallowing back any useless words, Katalina nodded. “Understood.”

In the comfort of the ship there was no armor that needed to be peeled away, just tucked in blouses and trousers that looked far too good on Katalina’s legs. Taking everything off would be stupid- as long as they could shove a hand under it to feel the skin they craved so bad, that was good enough for them. 

Steady breaths already began to echo around Vira’s ears, Katalina’s mouth hovering just hairs above the skin of her neck. 

“You want a written invitation? If you just dally much longer I’m going to-“ she found her statement cut off with a moan, hand flying over her mouth as teeth sank into the crux of her neck. 

Hissing between her teeth, her thighs pressed together as Katalina began to move, kissing and sucking and biting wherever she pleased. Vira used her free hand to grab Katalina’s own, fingers intertwining on instinct. 

"You might be the one who's far too loud tonight…"

" _ Katalina-" _

The knight silenced her, lips against her own as a hand danced up her back, slowly untucking her shirt. "I intend to savor- even if that leaves us with no time to properly devour each other."

"You're absolutely  _ evil."  _

Vira's words had no bite- if anything they were light, teasing the air and Katalina's patience. 

Licking her lips, Katalina found that the locked gazes of their eyes sparked something more passionate in her than she had ever found before. "How could it be evil when you love it so much?"

"That, my dear Katalina, we may never know."

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to work more with them hhhnnnn
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!! Please feel free to comment, Kudo, or yell at me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en)


End file.
